codelyokofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
IFSCL
L'Interface Flash/Fictionelle du Supercalculateur de Code Lyoko (IFSCL) est un jeu vidéo créé par Immudelki (Immu) dans le but d'offrir aux fans de la série Code Lyoko une reproduction interactive de l'interface du supercalculateur, la machine quantique de la série. C'est un jeu vidéo non officiel et gratuit, et en constante amélioration, avec des ajouts à chaque nouvelle version. Les différentes versions du jeu peuvent être trouvées sur le site officiel de la communauté Code Lyoko : http://www.codelyoko.fr/ifscl . Le développement à commencé en 2010, et prévoit de se terminer aux alentours de 2021. Dans l'IFSCL, plusieurs commandes sont à votre disposition, comme pour Jérémie. Certaines sont originales comme la possibilité de lancer soi-même des attaques de XANA sur un des quatre territoires de Code Lyoko pour ensuite les contrer (voir modes de jeux). Plus classique, vous pouvez également comme dans le D.A envoyer nos quatre héros, les Lyoko-Guerriers, sur Lyoko, les faire combattre contre les monstres de XANA. De nombreux programmes sont présents, la matérialisation d'Aelita que Jérémie arrive à configurer lors de la fin de la saison 1, le superscan, le retour vers le passé, le reboot (utilisé dans la saison 4) et beaucoup d'autres fonctions et programmes du supercalculateur de la série (parfois non nommées dans le dessin animé). Pour découvrir toutes les fonctions disponibles, il vous suffit d'entrer la commande « aide » en jeu. Modes de jeu Le mode campagne/histoire est composé de mission inspirées sur des épisodes de la série Code Lyoko. Présent jusqu'à la 2.6.2. Vous devez généralement terminer des missions en un temps imparti avant que l'attaque de XANA ne réussisse. Ce mode permet de découvrir toutes les fonctionnalités et subtilités de l'IFSCL. Ce mode n'est plus présent à partir du reboot du jeu (version 3.0.0) mais à vocation à revenir sur le long terme. Le journal de Jérémie est cependant présent pour fournir quelques tutoriels au premier allumage du jeu. Le mode sandbox* n'a pas d'objectif précis. C'est vous qui décidez quand XANA attaque et tous les programmes sont à votre disposition. Aucun game over n'est possible. Faites ce que vous voulez ! *A partir de la version 3.0.0, le mode sandbox est remplacé par Partie rapide et Partie personnalisée. Dans ces modes, XANA attaque automatiquement de façon aléatoire, mais il est possible de le faire attaquer à votre demande. Depuis le changement de moteur de jeu, effectué à partir de la 3.0.0, l'entièreté du développement jeu à été recommencé. Les fonctionnalités qui existaient jusqu'à la 2.6.2 n'existent donc plus mais sont recréées et au fur et à mesure, en plus des améliorations et ajouts que permettent le nouveau moteur (l'ajout de la 3D en étant la pierre angulaire). Dernière bande annonce Easter eggs Les Easter eggs (littéralement « œufs de pâques »), très connus dans le monde du jeu vidéo, sont généralement des clin d'œils du développeur à d'autres univers. Dans l'IFSCL, de nombreuses commandes ne déclenchent non pas des erreurs, mais des messages de réponses. Immudelki y a placer de nombreuses références de ses séries et œuvres favorites, Code Lyoko bien entendu, mais également Gravity Falls, Sherlock, Doctor Who… Immu's Room Immu's Room (littéralement « la chambre d'Immu ») est un programme secret du jeu qui change à chaque version. Il est ouvrable via une commande secrète à entrer dans le jeu, Immudelki la révèle un ou deux mois après la sortie d'une version, afin de maintenir le suspens. Ce programme dévoile généralement des bouts du futur de l'IFSCL, interactifs ou non. Ces codes sont à chaque fois des références à la série Doctor Who qu'Immudelki affectionne tout particulièrement. * 2.0.5 - 'river songs poiler' * 2.1.5 - 'run you clever boy and remember' * 2.2.6 - 'never blink with angels' * 2.2.9 - 'fantastic allons y geronimo' * 2.4.2 - 'the badwolf bay' * 2.4.8 - 'who is face of boe' * 2.6.2 - 'am i good man' * 3.0.0/'3.0.1' - 'just this once everybody lives' * 3.1.3/'3.2.3' - 'gallifrey the long way round' (révèle l'intérieur des tours disponible dans le visuel d'Aelita) * 3.3.0 - 'four and a half billion years' - Dévoile le contenu du fameux retour vers le passé orange teasé depuis la bande annonce de l'IFSCL 3.0.0. * 3.4.0/3.4.2 - 'I had a duty of care' * 3.5.0 - 'glad you knew that' * 3.6.X - 'laugh hard run fast be kind' Liens externes * Page officielle sur le site de la communauté officielle. * Page de Téléchargement * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL22E20FC527F52BEB Liste de reproduction officielle sur YouTube avec les bandes annonces officielles et les vidéos « IFSCL Inside »] * Site officiel d'Immudelki * Page Facebook * Twitter d'Immudelki * Page Redditi * Page de discussion sur le jeu DISCORD * Page Tumblr sur les fangames Code Lyoko d'Immudelki en:IFSCL es:IFSCL ro:IFSCL ru:IFSCL sr:IFSCL Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Fanart